A Scarlet Mystery
by Shoyzz
Summary: The Doctor wakes up in a bed in Rose's house. He doesn't remember what had happened before. What alarms him the most is that there are black red stains all over the mattress. Did something happen to Rose?


**My First Dr Who Story! :D So please, be gentle with me xD**

* * *

"All right! Here we are. London 2007. At least it should be." The Doctor said while steadying himself after a rough landing. A young blond girl soon followed him.

"Great. Thanks for bringing me here." Rose said. She was no other than his first companion for quite some time. He had grown very fond of her and he enjoyed going on adventures with her.

The Doctor walked to the other side of the room and opened the door for her to go first while saying:

"My pleasure! Anything for you" Rose looked at him with a smile on her face and went outside with a backpack full of laundry. The Doctor soon followed behind her. He made sure to close the door and then he run up to Rose.

As soon as the door was opened, he wished he had stayed on the Tardis.

He know regretted coming with Rose for Jackie really showed her affection. She hugged Rose as if they hadn't seen each other for years. He tried to avoid this, to get inside without having to deal with hugs but his plan failed.

Jackie had grabbed him by his arm and started kissing him on both cheeks while saying, "welcome back" and other things he didn't quite get. She then embraced him, and she did too tightly to his taste.

The Doctor didn't return the embrace, just stood there while muttering "let me go, let me go" but fell on dead ears. Jackie finally gave away from the embrace, looked at him and gave him few more kisses. Letting him finally go, she followed Rose into the living room.

As soon as she looked away, the Doctors face changed from surprise to disgust while he started to clean his face with both his hands where Jackie had previously kissed him. He looked like an eight year old wiping his face their grandmother had kissed him.

He wasn't that used to that type of affection and he most certainly didn't like it

In the living room, both blondes were sitting by a coffee table just chatting.

* * *

"So how have you been?" Jackie asked with excitement as sat and looked at Rose and the Doctor. Both of them were silent. The Doctor looked at her as if saying "skip anything dangerous" which was almost every time.

Rose seemed to catch up and simply explained what they have done, where they traveled and all that while leaving probably most of the dangerous parts out.

" So mom how have you been?"

"Oh don't talk about me, everything's here is just boring. And what about you Doctor, -"

"Oh mom, I totally forgot. We didn't prepare drinks" she turned and faced her companion.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." He smiled widely. She giggled and followed her mother into the kitchen. He could them talking in the distance and hear the plates and cups being prepared for tea.

Being the energetic and uneasy person he is, he stood up and started wondering around looking at anything he could lay his eyes on. Although he had already seen the family pictures, he enjoyed watching them one more time. It reminded him how lucky he was.

His thoughts were interrupted by the noise of various cups being set on the coffee table. He grabbed his cup and took a sip. He frowned.

"This tea tastes funny Rose. Did you…" he turned to look at Rose when he noticed by her serious face that she hadn't made it.

"Oohhh. Did your mother brew it? Oh i must say it's one of the best-"

"Oh just shut it. You don't need to lie to me." Jackie said to him. He stayed still and after some minutes he continued drinking it.

He watched rose and Jackie talking together. Even though he didn't like Jackie that much, he knew that both rose and her mother needed some quality time together every now and then and he loved seeing Rose happy.

This continued for a few minutes when he started to feel something odd. It seemed that the conversations were becoming more distant. As if the voice sources were walking further away but he could see that both Rose and Jackie were exactly in the same spot as before. _That's odd_, he thought. He then continued listening to the conversation when all of a sudden his eyelids grew really tired, and heavy. He tried widening his eyes to keep them open but the more he tried, the more he seemed to fail.

His blinking started to slow down and soon he realized that he was falling asleep. This was rather unusual. Being a being with two hearts meant that he had a lot more energy than the average person. Just a few hours of sleep he would be as good as ready for a new day.

That moment was a complete different scenario. It was as if someone was forcing him to sleep on purpose. He shakily put the cup on the coffee table and almost missed it. The movement was quite abrupt and he got the attention of Rose and Jackie.

"Doctor, are you all right?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine" Now he was feeling dizzy and disoriented. He stood up and almost lost his balance, all his body felt numb. Jackie stood up as if to catch him if he fell.

"Could I use the toilet? Although I know the way" He started walking down the hall and everything seemed to be a big blur. Finally his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. He could no longer fight to stay awake so he just gave in. The last thing he heard was someone calling his name, and then he let the darkness take over him.

He slowly woke up. That was weird because he didn't remember going to sleep. He was still tired but managed to take in his surroundings. He was currently lying on, what he guessed, was a bed. It was comfortable and cozy. He just wanted to keep on sleeping but he knew he had to get up. There was something that didn't add up.

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Slowly, he could focus his surroundings. It was _Rose's room? Oh! That's right. We came here to visit Jackie. But then what happened? Why am I here?_

He sat on the bed and he noticed something dark in the corner of his eye. He looked that way and saw some randomly dark red stains on the bed sheets. Dark red small dots. His eyes grew wide. _Blood!?_ He started to panic. He looked at his hands, his clothes and noticed that it didn't hurt anywhere so the blood wasn't his. That's when he felt something heavy on his head. His hand reached slowly to his head and touched the "thing" that covered his head. It was something soft, some kind of cloth. He started unfolding it realizing it was a towel. He took in his hands saw that most of towel was covered in more red stains. But this time, they were bigger and more in number.

His hearts started beating faster now. With his hands he searched his head and hair for some kind of injury, a cut, bruise, anything that might explain the blood but find none. And then he thought of it. If something had "happened" to him then something must have definitely happened to Rose.

Quickly he got out of bed. "Rose!? Rose, Jackie where are you?" he got out the room and started to imagine the worst of things, what he would find. Being a Time Lord, he had seen many things. Some good. Some _worse_. He tried to ignore those thought but somehow they still crawled back into his mind. He moved through the hall and made his way into the kitchen where he heard some noises.

He saw the door and opened it quickly. Rose and Jackie were just talking but stopped when the Doctor entered in a sudden manner. He looked _really_ surprised. Rose looked at her mom, which smiled and nodded for her to talk. Rose Looked at the Doctor and smiled.

"Surprise!" She yelled while embracing him. The Doctor just stood baffled. He didn't understand what was going on. Rose noticed that he didn't seem happy. Her smile faded away.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?"

The Doctor looked at Rose, and then at Jackie. And then he turned to Rose again.

"Like what?"

"Your hair" She smiled.

"My hair?" His hand unconsciously made it's way up to his head and noticed nothing wrong with it. "What happened to my hair?"

"Go and take a look" She motioned with her head the way to the bathroom. He kept looking at her still puzzled, frozen in place. When he saw that Rose kept waiting for him to look, he obeyed. He went to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He looked at himself. His mouth, nose, eyes, everything were the same. His eyes finally reached his hair and he froze. His dark brown hair was now tinted with a light and shiny ginger color.

He kept his eyes wide and just stared at his hair. Rose waited for his reaction but it didn't come. She then started to worry. What if he didn't like it? What if he had changed his mind? All sort of questions started popping on her head. She was already thinking a way to apologize when he spoke.

"What?" Rose asked.

"This is.. This is brilliant! This is absolutely marvelous!" He said with a smile on his wide. A genuine smile.

"Rose Tyler! This is the nicest thing that anyone has done for me! Ever! And I do mean it! I've alive for almost 900 years and this, oh this is just beautiful!"

* * *

**Just wanted to thank a very good friend of mine who helped me with the writing and grammar mistakes on this story ^^ Also, she always helps me with everything I do. Thank you so much for all your advice and ideas! :D**


End file.
